The Conquistadors
Conquistador is the term widely used to refer to the Spanish soldiers, explorers, and adventurers who brought much of the Americas under the control of Spain in the 15th through the 19th centuries following Europe's discovery of the New World by Christopher Columbus in 1492. The leaders of the conquest of the Aztec Empire were Hernan Cortes' and Pedro de Alvarado. Franciso Pizzaro led the conquest of the Incan Empire. The conquistadors in the Americas were more volunteer militia than an actual organized military. They had to supply their own materials, weapons and horses. Some were supported by a government, such as Hernan Cortes' by Spain. When invading the Aztec empire they were first treated like gods because the sun shone off their armour, the aztecs then made many sacrifices in their honour, this angered the Christian europeans and they tried to convert the aztecs away from their own religious beliefs, when this failed the Conquistadors just massacred them. Battle Status: Defeated by The Roundhead Battle vs Roundhead The battle starts with 5 conquistadors landing on a beach thinking it is the new world. Conquistador: 5 They scout around and see 5 Roundheads relaxing around their cannon. Roundhead: 5 After listening they hear that the Roundheads are English and decide to kill them as Spain is at war with the English, taking aim one of the Conquistadors aims his musket at a Roundheads throat and executes a direct hit. Roundheads: 4 ' Hearing the shot and seeing their friend fall over dead, the Roundhead leader calls to his men and tells them to prepare for battle, pulling out a rapier one the Conquistadors yells out a Spanish battle cry, one of the Roundheads decides to take his chance and shoots the Conquistador with his musket. '''Conquistadors: 4 ' As the conquistadors ready themselves on a hill and find defensive positions behind trees and rocks while the Roundheads ready their cannon, one of the Conquistadors then takes advantage of situation with the cannon and shoots a Round head in the eye with a flintlock pistol. '''Roundheads: 3 Seeing the Conquistador with the pistol hide behind a tree the Roundheads take aim with the cannon and fire a shot through the tree. 'Conquistadors: 3 ' Seeing their fellow Spaniard fly backwards the Conquistadors run to help him and then decide not to seeing as a headless torso will not do much good, pulling out a black powder grenade one of the Conquistadors asks the leader to light it for him, smiling he lights it and throws it at the Roundheads, 'LOOK OUT' shouts the leader of the Roundheads as he sees the sparking fuse, all at once the Roundheads dive for cover, but one of them is caught by the blast and dies. 'Roundheads: 2 ' Getting up the leader orders the last remaining Roundhead to fire his mortar at the Conquistadors, putting five black powder grenades in as ammo he fires it perfectly towards the three Spaniards, they dive but two of soldiers are caught by the blast and shrapnel. 'Conquistadors: 1 ' Looking at the remains of his squad the leader of the Conquistadors draws his rapier and charges the Englishmen, looking up in horror the mortar Roundhead reaches for his pike but is stabbed in the throat with the rapier. 'Roundheads: 1 ' Wiping his blade the Conquistador turns to face the leader of the Roundheads who has a pike, they engage in vicious melee skirmish in which they Roundhead leader is stabbed in the leg, crying out in pain he limps away and falls on his back, running to finish him off the Conquistador points his sword and charges him while emitting a battle cry, realising that this is his only chance the Roundhead leader picks up his pike and thrusts it up toward the charging Conquistador, he grins when he hears a gasp and a disgusting gurgling sound and looking up sees the pike jammed in the Conquistadors throat. 'Conquistadors: 0 ' Pulling out the pike he kicks away the limp body of the Spaniard tips his head towards him and says 'good day to you sir', before limping away to tend to his wounds. Experts opinion: The reason for the Roundheads success was because, although their weapons were harder to maneuvere around compared to the Conquistadors' the Roundheads have gotten used to fighting against the cavaliers, who had the same armour and fighting styles as the Conquistadors whereas the Conquistadors had fought only against the Aztecs who had no armour strong enough to stop they're weapons, no black powder weapons and whose code of war involved capturing the Conquistadors and not killing them so the Conquistadors were hampered and comforted by their approach towards the Roundheads thinking that they were going to fight enemy that wouldn't kill them. Category:Renaissance